Finding The Other Part of Me
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: Draco is in love with Harry.Enough to kill his own fatherfor him.But what happens when Draco goes missing after the final battle and Harry is killing himself trying to find him? What will happen when he returns?
1. Chapter 1

Chapters1- and a sequel

Summary-

Draco is in love with Harry. Enough to kill his own Father for him. But, what happens when Draco goes missing after the final battle and Harry is killing himself trying to find him? When a stranger with shocking silver eyes finds his way back to the wizarding world will Harry get the one thing he's been yearning for?

Author's note-

What is up you guys this is my second story ever also my first battle fight. A couple of things I should mention:

1) I don't own Harry Potter or any thing to do with it. and

2) I love you all!

Finding the Other Part of Me

It was early February and the heavy snow had lightened quite a bit. Harry stood atop the teachers table in the great hall. Looking down at his army he smiled a proud but sad smile.

He knew for a fact that many of them might not come back. The anger flowed through him like the sea and he let it come. Letting everyone see the blinding golden light radiating from him. He smiled at there astonished faces remembering the night of his 17 birth day.

Flash back

_Harry sat on his bed at number 4 Privet drive. Looking at his clock he counted down the seconds. 10, he closed his eyes. 9, he took a deep breath. 8,7,6,5, he held his breath. 4, 3, 2, a sharp pain crossed through his lungs. He screamed out loud as he slid to the floor. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_One. His eyes snap open in surprise as the pain vanishes and warmth spread through his body._

_"What the bloody hell is..." Came the voice of a very annoyed Vernon Dursley._

_Gazing at his nephew he couldn't believe it! Harry was suspended in mid air glowing an immortal glow of the brightest gold._

_Harry smirked "This is going well" Harry thought as he sent his uncle flying against the wall not ever moving a muscle._

_"Very nice." he said out loud as his mind commanded all his things to be packed away into his trunk. As his things packed them selves Harry transformed his clothes into all white pants, dress shirt, vest and shoes with an all white cloak with golden trimming._

_A small jerk of the head and the wall of his room exploded. Exposing the out side world. Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his robe pocket. _

_"I like this already. See you later you great bastard of a git!" And with a leap he sailed through the air one destination in mind...The Burrow._

End Flashback

Harry looked upon the faces of his two best friends in the world Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron stood straight a solemn look on his face and made a slight nod at Harry. Hermione had tears flowing down her face. Harry knew for a fact that Hermione was scared shitless but, the way the Gryffindor's stance was showed no sign of fear. He gave her a smile and she nodded back.

Harry then looked into a pair of sharp silver eyes and felt his heart speed up. For the one and only Draco Malfoy was looking at Harry with a look like nothing he had ever received from the blonde. Adoration.

His friends already knew of Harry's love for the blonde Hermione accepted it but Ron wasn't that happy about it. They didn't talk for a week before Hermione intervened.

Harry cleared his voice gaining the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I don't think I need to tell you what is coming, for I think you already know. All I ask of you right now is if there is something on your heart right now and you want to get it out say it now because you don't know how long you have."

No one moved for a few minutes until Ron stepped out of line and walked up to Malfoy. Not saying a word he extended his hand out to the blonde. Draco looked at Ron before grabbing his hand to shake it firmly. The Hall exploded as Ron went back to his place.

All over the Hall people were talking and a few unexpected people kissing. The most shocking for Harry was Hermione and pansy.

Harry waited ten more minutes before calling everyone to attention.

"Ready yourselves! Squad leaders come up please."

Professor McGonagall, professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Firenze the centaur and the vampmistriss Romanna came to stand at attention in front of Harry.

Harry looked like a leader wearing a outfit like the one he wore on his 17th birth day but in a dark green. But the clothes he wore didn't make him look like a leader, the emotion he wore on his face the stance he was in. He was ready for battle and he was going to win no matter what.

"Firenze, Romanna are your squads ready?'

"Yes they are waiting at the edge of the forest. As soon as one of those death Eaters step foot on this ground we'll be there." A battle ready centaur stood proud and ready.

"Romanna?"

"Were ready Mr. Potter like Firenze said as soon as those disgusting excuse for a wizards steps a toe on these grounds me and my brothers and sisters will fall from the towers."

"Perfect. Remus?"

"The Order members are in position. As soon as the vampires drop we come in right after."

"Excellent. Professors?"

"We'll have the students sent in the moment we see shortage."

"Good, Good. Dismissed... Oh professor?"

"

Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I need you to go and calm down Neville, Seamus and the Creevey brothers their going to have a panic attack in exactly three minutes."

"And how do you know that exactly?" She asks bewildered.

"Later Professor." Smiling slyly at her. Floating down from off the table to stand in front of his head of house.

"Harry there might not be a later..."

"Professor. Later." Patting her on the shoulder and walking to discuss battle tactics with the other order members.

All she could do is shake her head. "Oh no he's another Dumbledore." She chuckles as she heads over to Neville who as Harry said was having a panic attack.

C.O.V-Draco

I can't believe it! Weasley yes thee Ronald Weasley just shook my hand in a peace offering. But the thing I can't get off my mind is Harry. He looks so different.

There's a power coming from him and I think we all feel it. I and Harry ever since we came back for our 7th year have been civil maybe even closer. Three weeks ago Harry had some how got me cornered in the dungeons.

Flash Back

_"Hello Draco." There was no sneer, no sign of hatred like it used to. well for the past three years I had a crush on Harry and was convinced that I was In love with him. And having him that close was making my head spin._

_"H-Hello potter."_

_"Now now Draco you know my name why don't you use it?" I'll never forget the look on his face. It was a mix between amusement and Lust and it drove me crazy I wanted to jump on him so bad but, that look had me pinned to the wall._

_"Ok h-Harry." Being able to say his name with out being looked at funny made me rock hard. _

_I couldn't hold it any more. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I had the good grace to blush when he laughed at my lack of control and pinned me to the wall. Damn that boy can kiss. _

_I came back to reality when he pulled away. I kept my eyes closed hoping that I could stay in that moment until I heard his voice._

_"Draco, open your eyes." I gasped as I gazed at his blazing green eyes, flushed cheeks and pink kissed lips and thought how gorgeous he was._

_"We can't..."_

_"Not now. But when Voldemort is cold and dead at my feet I'll come for my love. I promise,"_

_He gave me one last kiss and in one turn faded in to the shadows. _

End flash back

I have not talked to him since then. It's been driving me nuts. I want to talk to him so bad just to hold him to tell him what I've been holding in for so long.

"Harry!" He turns around and smiles down at me. He's a good 4 inches taller than me and I loved it.

"Hello Draco. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just wanted to tell you some thing..."

"No time. They're here." My eyes go wide as I see that he's serious.

"But Harry!" I grab his arm to stop him from turning away.

"Draco I have to go." He's trying to pull away but my grip is strong. I yank him into me and kiss him hard he responds and I pull away.

"I love you." He grins at me and places a small kiss to my fore head.

"I love you too. Don't worry I'll be back." He winks at me and heads to the head of the crowed.

This is it.

This is the end...

There you go tell me what you think. There's more to come. Review!

Love

NeverLoveAnother


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Painful realization

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warnings I have no warnings. Sorry I haven't updated lately had a small case of writers block but I'm on my way to a full recovery!

I don't own Harry Potter.

On with the show!

General point of view

"Avada Kedvara!" Everyone on the battle field froze in there spots to look up at the Astronomy tower. Slowly but surely Voldemort was falling, burning in a green fire.

Screaming he hits the ground with a joyous crack. His disgusting excuse of a body explodes. Green sparks fly up, a display symbolizing the end of the war that has taken so many lives and has been fought for to long.

Shocked and afraid Death Eaters are immediately taken down. Some are dead. Some are unconscious. As the last Death Eater fell a heart felt chuckle could be heard from where Harry still stood. Wand still rose as if waiting to see if Voldawanker would rise again.

When he didn't Harry pocketed his wand and burst out in laughter for the first time in years.

"Harry! No!" Hermione screamed as Harry jumped off the roof.

Harry fell some fifty feet before he spread his black silk wings and soared above there heads.

Harry's P.O.V

I closed my eyes as I hear people cheering in joy, feeling the wind rush over my face to kiss my wings as I fly over Hogwarts.

"It's over Harry. Your home is safe, you can go home."

DracoHarryDracoHarry

A Death Eater had gotten out of his bind and was pointing his wand to Ron's back.

"Ron!" No one knew how fast Draco could move until he had Ron pined to the ground just missing the spell cast at him. No one was paying any attention to the still loose Death Eater as he raised his wand again.

"No!" Harry had seen the whole thing and seeing Draco in danger he swooped down like a hawk crushing the Death eater under his feet. Casting a strong body bind he glanced up to see a glowing Draco helping Ron to his feet.

"Didn't I tell you to stay inside?" He said enveloping Draco in a loving hug.

"Didn't think you were doing this alone did you?" He said giving him a slight peck on the lips.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Harry stopped as Draco raised his wand at him.

Draco didn't respond as he lifted his wand over Harry's shoulder as he shouted.

"Avada Kedvara!" Harry spun around just in time to see Lucius Malfoy fall to the ground. Harry turned to Draco's paler than normal face.

"Draco?" Harry took a step closer to Draco as he started to shake. Hearing his name Draco flinched everything seemed to be so quiet.

"I-I killed my own father."

"No!" No one had the time to look as Draco's mother shot a spell at him hitting him in the temple.

Draco instantly vanished.

Harry's anger flared to life as he dove for Narcissa.

"Where did you send him?" All she did was spit in his face and laugh menacingly.

"Go to hell Potter! That little faggot got what was coming to him!" At that Harry invaded her mind, shattered all her guards and wiped her mind clean before he left.

"Thanks." Clenching his hands he snapped her neck letting her head roll to the side and he let her body fall to the floor.

"Harry?" A hesitant Hermione says coming up behind Harry.

"I have to go find him." It wasn't a question it was an order that left no room for argument.

"If you must. Just please be careful."

"After every thing I've been through your telling me to be careful. Are you kidding me?" He gives her a hug and backs away.

"Call the Aurors get these bastards out of here!" Harry pushed off the ground and floated a few feet in the air.

"Yes sir! Go get him Harry!" 

"Thanks Hermione."

Harry flew up into the sky and shot towards the setting sun.

"I'm coming Draco."

DracoHarryDracoHarry

I slowly opened my eyes but immediately shut them again. I turned over and tried again. This time I opened my eyes all the way and sat bolt right on the bed that I lay on.

I looked over to the door and saw the picture of The Hogwarts four houses. One by one

The house popped up Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When the last house came into view a low throb started in the back of my head.

"Ahhhhhhh! What's happing to me?" My brain pulsed as flash after flash of green eyes and messy black hair appear in front of my eyes. I see his full face now he's so... Wow? Where did that come from I don't even know this person.

Than why do I feel like I need him?

"Ahhhh! It's happing again!" Pictures of me and this man keep showing up in my mind. Things I don't remember happing. Jumping into broom closets, kisses shared when no one was looking.

Flying over Hogwarts on a broom in the middle of the night. When did all these things happen? And why don't I mind that I'm with a guy?

I collapse as once again the assault on my brain continues. More things pop into my head as I crawl to the bed. I fall down onto the silk pillows as I begin slip into unconsciousness.

The last thing that comes to my mind before I pass out is his name. I smile to myself for some reason as his name rolls off my tongue as if I can taste him on my lips. Before I pass out I say it one more time hoping I dream of him.

"Harry Potter."

Sorry it's so short

I know I know. Kind of confusing the thing is Draco has amnesia but, his kind of amnesia only makes him forget people. That includes Harry. But don't flame just yet. Things are just heating up! REVIEW!

A little side note:


	3. Chapter 3

What's up everyone well here I am tired as hell but still typing because my guilt is making me feel bad so here's your long awaited chapter.

Warnings I have no warnings. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I feel like shit with a capital S.

Toddles

NeverLoveAnother

I don't own Harry Potter.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Before we left…

_The last thing that comes to my mind before I pass out is his name. I smile to myself for some reason as his name rolls off my tongue as if I can taste him on my lips. Before I pass out I say it one more time hoping I dream of him._

"_Harry Potter." _

Harry flew over Malfoy Manor. He knew Draco was in there but those damn wards were keeping him out. Harry flew down to the main gate and looked at the muggle iron lock on the gate.

Harry jumped back as the snake like lock snapped at him. Harry looked closer to see that the lock was like no other lock he had ever seen. The chamber part of the lock was a mass of swirling snakes.

"How do I open this?" Harry thought he should use parseltongue.

'_Open'_ nothing happened Harry was about to ask again when one of the many snakes hissed back.

"Invalid password, please try again?" Harry gave a chuckle as the common muggle program.

"_The Dark Lord Voldemort shall rule for ever." _ Harry right out laughed when the gate unlocked it's self and allowed him to enter. He crept up the winding walk way to the main doors of the manor. He walked through the doors as they opened up before him.

"Welcome home Lord Malfoy. Have a nice day." Harry just shook his head.

"Muggle haters my arse!" He walked up the stairs two at a time when he sensed Draco magical signature in the large mansion. He ran straight to the third floors east wing.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt someone coming up the stairs behind him. He spun around to face the person coming up the stairs.

"Oh my Merlin! Please Mr. Potter don't kill me. I'm not a death eater I just work here. Please Mr. Potter-" The maid said dropping the arm full of cleaning supplies she was holding and dropping onto the floor.

"Get up please I'm not going to kill you. Please here take your things and continue your duties. I've come for the Malfoy heir. Do not worry I will not harm him either." Harry said picking up the maids things and pushing her down another hall.

"Have a nice day." Harry sent a small obliviate to her back side. He turned back down the hall he came from and walked to the end of the hall. He came to a set of heavy dark oak double doors.

He placed both hands to the door and felt a dark door locking curse on the lock. He knew the curse well, he couldn't do any magic to unlock the door or it would send any curse he cast right back at him.

"Oh well looks like were doing this the old fashion way." Harry walked a little ways back and took a running start at the door. When he got close enough he jumped up and kicked straight through the double doors. He landed on his feet in a crouch on the other side of the room.

Harry didn't move as he saw a flash of white dash behind another pair of doors. 'That's odd. Why's he running?'

He walked over to the door and placed his hands on the doors once again. He felt no magic in the door so he just used a simple unlocking charm.

"Alohamora." Harry walked into the room to find a large lump in the middle of the four poster bed.

"Draco? Is that you?" Harry went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of the mound.

He didn't have time to register the mound of pillows under the blankets before his head was hit with a wave of fear, panic and oddly, suppressed joy. He turned around to see Draco curled up and in a ball inside the walk in closet.

"Draco!" Harry ran to the blonde and picked him up. He rapped his arms around his body and held tightly.

He let Draco's feet touch the floor and moved back to see the blondes face. He saddened to see the look of confusion and pain on his angelic face.

"Draco are you…" Harry was stopped in his words when Draco brought his hands up to shakily touch Harry's face. He ran his finger tips over his lips and down his strong jaw. He brought his hands back up to touch Harry's eye lids looking up into the green pools as they looked down at him with love and confusion.

"Harry…" He said before he smashed his lips against Harry's.

Harry hugged Draco tighter as he ran his tongue over Draco's lower lip. Draco allowed him into his mouth and went limp at the rush of memory as Harry's familiar taste ran over his tongue.

"Draco what's wrong? Talk to me!" Harry said placing his hands behind Draco's head so he could look at Harry.

"Who are you?" Draco said before the world around him went black.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry's P.O.V

'_Oh Merlin, he doesn't remember me! But he has to he said my name! He has too!' _

Harry shot a spell at the closest window and picked Draco up bridal style. He wrapped a blanket around Draco as he brought out his wings and shot out the window.

'_How can this have happened? He remembers me but than he can't.' _Harry looked down at the bundle he held in his hands. _'I can touch him but he's still so far away.'_

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry landed on the lawn of Hogwarts and was immediately swarmed by aurors.

"Mr. Potter are you okay? What's that you're holding?" A smart faced auror asked pulling back the blanket from Draco's head that was resting on Harry's chest.

"Merlin we've got us a Malfoy here!" Harry backed away as several other aurors surrounded him.

"Back away." Harry said calmly holding Draco tighter to him.

"Mr. Potter you're holding a known Death eater in your arms we must take him in!" The auror said pulling out his wand.

"You have five seconds to back away." Harry said his voice becoming dangerously quiet.

"Mr. Potter you have to turn over Mr. Malfoy now!" Another auror said also pulling out his wand.

"Five."

"Now Mr. Potter!" Another wand was drawn.

"Four."

"Give him to us Harry!" One more was drawn.

"Three."

"We won't hold back any longer!" Two more were drawn.

"Two."

"That's it take him down!" One more was drawn and spells were fired. Not one hit Harry.

"One." Harry bent down and as more spells were fired at him he touched the ground beneath him and all seven of the aurors dropped dead.

"Anyone else want to try and take him away from me?" Harry said as he stood back up. No one moved as he continued his walk up to the castle.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

There you go I hope you all enjoy! Review and I may have more for you!

Love

NeverLoveAnother


	4. Chapter 4

What's up everyone well here I am tired as hell but still typing because my guilt is making me feel bad so here's your long awaited chapter.

Warnings I have no warnings. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I feel like shit with a capital S.

Toddles

NeverLoveAnother

I don't own Harry Potter.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

_Before we left… _

"_Give him to us Harry!" One more was drawn._

"_Three."_

"_We won't hold back any longer!" Two more were drawn._

"_Two."_

"_That's it take him down!" One more was drawn and spells were fired. Not one hit Harry._

"_One." Harry bent down and as more spells were fired at him he touched the ground beneath him and all seven of the aurors dropped dead._

"_Anyone else want to try and take him away from me?" Harry said as he stood back up. No one moved as he continued his walk up to the castle._

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry climbed the nearly destroyed marble stair case as he hugged Draco limp form in his arms.

"What's going on in there Draco?" he said as he turned down the corridor to the hospital wing. Harry looked down as he felt Draco shift in his arms.

"Draco? Draco groaned as tried to sit up but found resistance. Harry gasps as glazed silver eyes looked up at him.

"Hello there." Harry said walking through the double doors to the Hospital wing; he frowned as Draco looked at him with that same look of fear, panic, and love.

"What's going on? Why am I in the hospital wing? And why are you carrying me?" He said looking back at Harry.

Harry walked past the other occupants in the wing and went straight for his reserved room. He set Draco on the bed and sat next to him. He looked into Draco's eyes and moved to touch Draco's face, he didn't move when Harry's hand came in contact with his cheek.

"Draco, do you know who I am?" He said when Draco reached up and pulled his hand away from his face, Harry's heart gave a jolt when he didn't let go.

"Of course I do. You're Harry Potter!" Draco said as he looked at their hands." And I'm pretty sure there's more to it but it's not coming to me. Why is that?" Draco said looking at Harry expectedly.

"To be honest Draco I don't know. What is the last thing you remember before you woke up at home?" Harry said looking in Draco's eyes.

"The only thing I remember is seeing you smile at me and a purple light." Draco said a very sad yet confused look on his face. Draco reaches out for Harry's hand and holds it in his own. 

"I want to remember what we are Harry but I can't, and I want to. I can't remember anyone!" Draco said as he held Harry's hand tighter.

"Wait, you said anyone. You mean you have forgotten only people?" Harry said as he looked at Draco in amazement.

"Well yes but certain things as well. Like with any memory you know the date what happened and who was involved. With me I just forget the people that were involved." Draco said shaking his head.

"But I get these flashes and more things pop up. At this rate I think I might have my complete memory just as fast as it left." He had changed position and was on his back.

"When do you get these flashes? I mean what triggers them?" Harry had to watch as Draco cutely scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"Touch." He said. He looked up to find Harry looking at him confusingly.

"What do you mean? How does touch trigger them?" Harry said as he moved closer to Draco.

"Well remember when you found me and we…" Here Draco's pale cheeks turned a rosy red that Harry had to laugh at.

"Kissed?" Harry said wrapping his arms around the blushing blonde.

"Yeah, um when you kissed me I saw all these flashes of us together. And I was hop… wondering if we were together like that then it would clear a lot of things up for me." Draco got this gleam in his eye as he moved to sit face to face with Harry.

"Let's play a game Harry!" He said hopping up and down on the bed.

"What kind of game Draco?" Harry said pulling the blanket over Draco as the blonde wrapped his arms around him self. He wasn't prepared for the boy to turn around and sit between his open legs with his back pressed against Harry's chest. Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Well since touch helps me remember maybe if you ask me a question and if I can't remember the person you touch me some where and we'll see if I can remember." Draco said as he turned his head slight to get a look at Harry's reaction. Harry was smiling at him in the funniest way that Draco had to laugh.

"What it was just a thought? If it was that stupid you could have said so." He said turning his face a way from Harry's. He was at a loss for words at the wounded look on the blonde's face.

"No Draco that's not it it's just if you hadn't loss some of your memory I would think that you were up to something." Harry said attacking the smaller boy in a fierce tickle war which we all know Harry won.

"Harry stop I c-can't breathe!" Draco said as he gasps for air as soon as he was released from his personal tickle torture

"Sorry love I almost forgot you forgot some things about me. Like where I'm ticklish at." Draco gave Harry a smile that was three times over wrong as he launched at Harry his smaller frame holding Harry down as he blew air into his ear.

"No fair Draco! You didn't tell me that you remembered! Ahhh, no stop please I beg you please!" Harry nearly screamed when Draco magically tied his hands to the bed post and started to tickle Harry with an eagle feather quill that had appeared on the side table.

Harry was in mid scream for mercy when there was a bang and Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

There you go now if you would please hit the little blue button and drop me a line I would love it! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

What's up everyone well here I am tired as hell but still typing because my guilt is making me feel bad so here's your long awaited chapter.

Warnings I have no warnings. Sorry I haven't updated lately.

Toddles

NeverLoveAnother

I don't own Harry Potter.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"_Harry stop I c-can't breathe!" Draco said as he gasps for air as soon as he was released from his personal tickle torture_

"_Sorry love I almost forgot you forgot some things about me. Like where I'm ticklish at." Draco gave Harry a smile that was three times over wrong as he launched at Harry his smaller frame holding Harry down as he blew air into his ear._

"_No fair Draco! You didn't tell me that you remembered! Ahhh, no stop please I beg you please!" Harry nearly screamed when Draco magically tied his hands to the bed post and started to tickle Harry with an eagle feather quill that had appeared on the side table._

_Harry was in mid scream for mercy when there was a bang and Ron and Hermione burst into the room. _

HarryDracoHarryDraco

Draco had stopped his attack as soon as the door banged against the wall. Looking up his gaze locked with Hermione and he sat up straddling Harry.

"Um Harry what ever kink you enjoy that's none of our business but, you could at least put a silence and locking spell up." Hermione said as she came more into the room. Harry and Draco's cheeks went rosy at the comment and Draco slowly came off Harry to walk closer to Hermione.

"Harry who's this?" Draco said as he looked closer at the pretty bushy haired girl. Hermione looked back at Draco a curious look on her face. She looked past him to level Harry with a questioning glance.

"Well you see guys because of the spell Narcissa cast on Draco he seems to have forgotten people. Including me." Harry said as he gazed longingly at the back of Draco's head.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley were friends of Harry." Draco had just gazed harder at her and Hermione wondered what he was looking for. He slowly reached out a hand took a piece of her hair in his fingers.

No one but Harry and Hermione saw the slow glaze of Draco eyes as he played with Hermione's hair. Just as soon as he was gone he was back the familiarity that shone in his silver eyes was enough encouragement for Hermione as she launched herself at Draco and enclosed him a crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too Hermione." Draco said hugging her back though not as hard. She laughed as she pulled back and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good to have you back Draco." Hermione stepped away as Ron came closer to the two. Hermione stepped back as Ron came in touching distance of the curious blonde.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. You're not that bad after all." Ron had his hand extended to Draco and the blonde grasp it firmly. Their hands snapped back as soon as they touched the feeling of electricity still tingling in their hands.

Draco's famous smirk came over his face as he came forward and gave Ron a manly one armed hug. He stepped back as he looked at Harry with a grin in his eyes that hadn't been there a minuet ago.

"Oh it was nothing I only did it because I don't think that Potter could live without you. And we couldn't have that now can we?" Draco said still looking at Harry. Harry had taken a step back placing his knees at the start of the bed.

Hermione and Ron had given each other warning looks as they saw the wild look in Draco's eyes. Draco turned his gaze to the couple by the door and walked closer to whisper in their ears.

"I just remember something and I would like to remember more but I don't think you would want to stay and watch." Draco said one of his perfect blonde brows rising at the two. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a minuet before turning at the same time both blushing young adults throwing back a "Bye Harry!" Over their shoulders.

Draco had turned to Harry as soon as the door slammed behind the retreating couple. With a wave of his hand he put up a silencing spell, a ward on the door and the strongest locking spell he knew on the room and walked up to the dark headed god leaning on the opposite side of the room.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry said as Draco got closer and closer to his side of the small room. Draco gave a grin that screamed evil as he came up just a inch away from Harry.

"Perfectly fine." He placed his hands behind Harry's head and pulled the other man closer to him kissing him gently on the lips.

Harry could feel from the curve of Draco's lips that he was smiling, and he had to force down a grin though it was a lost cause. Draco's tongue flicked against Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth to the blonde their tongues battling with the other. Draco's body a welcome weight against Harry's.

Harry hummed contentedly in his throat and pulled Draco closer, pressing the flat panes of their chests together.

Within the one or two minutes that they kissed, Harry got ridiculously horny - and he was not the only one he could feel the length of Draco's healthy, growing erection brush against his thigh.

"My, Draco, excited much?" Harry chuckled in between kisses as he reached a hand down to stroke the blond lightly through his pants.

"Oh fuck… yeah." Draco broke off from Harry's lips and growled slightly. He started rubbing himself up and down on Harry's palm. Harry found himself becoming rapidly hard as he felt Draco's teeth nip at his earlobe. His tongue trailed a line from the sensitive hollow behind Harry's ear across the underside of his jaw. Harry caught Draco's lips and sucked hard on his tongue, enjoying the wash of familiar flavors that rode over his tongue.

"Hurry Harry." Draco mumbled as Harry flicked open first Draco's collar button, then the second, then the third, all the way down until he shoved the cloth aside to gently suckle on one hard nipple. Harry heard Draco hiss through his teeth when he teasingly bit the sensitive piece of flesh.

"We have all the time in the world?" Harry said.

It took Draco a second to formulate any string of rational thought when Harry moved his attentions to the other nipple.

"I want you now" Draco said pulling on Harry's head. "I'm finally getting you back don't make me wait any longer."

Harry, however, would not be moved. He merely looked up from his work and blessed Draco with a smile before he went back to his pleasure attack on Draco. Harry was down on his knees in front of him, his hands undoing his buckle.

"Just enjoy it, Draco."

Draco groaned and widened the stance between his legs as he clutched at Harry's head as he used it as a standing support; it seemed his knees were picking now to go out. The sound of his zipper going down made Draco's stomach tighten in hunger. Draco tilted his head down to look at Harry's radiant face filled with almost childlike glee.

Finally, after trailing his fingers across the fabric-covered bulge so slowly as to make Draco bite his lip to keep from going mad, Harry released Draco's cock. Harry loved the feeling of holding Draco this way, he had been afraid he would never do it again.

Draco thought he would die when Harry smiled up at him with delight and, in one quick duck of his head, took nearly the whole of him into his mouth.

Feeling like his own breathe was trying to choke him, Draco could barely breathe as Harry's head bobbed up and down, thrusting him against the back of Harry's throat again and again. Waves of heat throbbed throughout his body, making his lungs pant and palms prick with beads of sweat.

Harry did some unknown twisting thing with his tongue, and Draco's fingers tightened in Harry's hair so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Harry!" Draco gasped.

From his position kneeling on the silk clad bed, Harry's encouraging, answering moans were muffled past Draco's erection. He felt Harry's fingers gently massaging the pressure points on the inside of his thighs as he pushed Draco's legs further apart. When he started playing with his balls, Draco very nearly came right then and there.

Abruptly, just as his vision was starting to swirl and his body began loading up for the takeoff, Harry's mouth was gone. Draco's eyes shot open with a ready protest on his tongue but he did not have a chance. He was roughly turned around to face the bedding.

His cock pressed painfully against the silk sheets as he felt his trousers being tugged down. Harry then busily undoing his own.

"Ouch!" Harry hissed when his finger got caught in the metal teeth. He went to instinctively suck on the digit when he felt Draco's hand grasping his own. "Oh, fuck…"

Harry closed his eyes for half a second in pure bliss as Draco sucked the injured finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip before giving it a thorough blow job.

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco murmured, all of his previous inhibitions gone. "Fuck me hard." His half-lidded, dilated eyes burned as they dared Harry, taunted him, and begged him.

Harry did not know what to say. He choked on his own words when he felt Draco's teeth close around his Adam's apple gently scraping along. His tongue traced the 'V' of Harry's collarbones in sweet, warm spit.

With sudden burst of lust and a whispered lubrication spell, Harry pressed his fingers into Draco's tight muscles then slid in one, then two, then three fingers. Harry crossed them to loosen Draco up a little before he could not stand to have Draco bucking and moaning against him anymore.

"No, oh, gods, Harry, please, more!" Draco begged when that blessed pressure abruptly faded. His voice, ragged with restraint and shameless need, filled the pit of Harry's stomach with fire.

"Shh…" Harry murmured as he pressed a small kiss to Draco's temple.

Within mere seconds, Harry silenced Draco's desperate pleas. At first he only allowed himself to sink in just an inch or so, but after Draco linked his arms around Harry's back and promptly sucked him in further, Harry decided he really need not take so much care. This thought gave Harry power, and soon he was thrusting into Draco without care.

In front of him, Draco was keening high in his throat, and the sound filled Harry with more arousal than he could barely contain.

"Oh, fuck, Draco, yes…yes…" Harry breathed into the sweaty hair at the nape of Draco's neck. The blond hair there was stained dark from the moisture beading along his skin. Harry flicked his tongue out and licked the sweat running down Draco's neck, savoring the salty-sweet taste. Merlin, did he taste good.

"Ha…rr..y…" Draco panted, desperately trying to cling to whatever sanity he had left. His lover's name spilled from his lips in stunted syllables flashes beginning to form behind the blondes eyes every time Harry nailed him. Harry pressed hard into him in response.

All the tension was making them both shake, every moment bringing them closer and closer to a too long awaited orgasm. Every thrust and fist sliding up and down made their muscles grow tighter, forcing them to become louder, to try and push the limits. More and more scenes were flying past Draco in his sex crazed induced state. Missing pieces were falling together though he paid them no mind. Harry was sure he was bruising Draco's hips with his iron-fingered grasp.

Draco just wanted Harry to fuck him into a pulp.

Finally, the sounds of slapping skin and cracked moans heightened into a climax of heat, wetness, tension and _Oh gods yes! Harry yes fuck me! And Oh Draco's! _Until suddenly it could not get any more painfully perfect lest they die for it. Harry's vision blurred together and Draco's skin melted into his own as he was shoved into him, his end coming soon as the flashes were going so fast they blended. Draco was becoming dizzy with Harry thrusting as far and as hard as he could, and the blinding light behind his eyes. Harry hearing his name fall like water from Draco's lips doubted for once in his life his self control.

"Oh…" Draco's breath exhaled in one great gasp. His whole body jerked like a puppet on a string as he came; at the very edges of his ecstasy, he felt a great surge of wet heat and knew Harry was coming too. The lights behind his eyes exploding in a supernova of light, color and memory.

They both collapsed into each other Harry barely out of Draco as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's limp form. Draco's breathe was coming in small gasp as he turned to the raven haired god. Draco looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Harry." Draco said as he traced his fingers over his face. The striking green eyes blazed with happiness as he looked closer at his boyfriend.

"You remember?" He said as he pulled the blonde if even possible closer to him. "You remember me." Draco pulled back and kissed Harry's swollen lips before he snuggled back into his embrace.

"Yes and I'll never forget again." The two slept like that Harry holding Draco close to him until they were woken by a very embarrassed Hermione and Ron.

HarryDracoHarryDraco

Well I'm sad to see it end but I couldn't let it hang like that unfinished. I hope you enjoyed this journey with me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
